vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114499-morning-coffee-lookit-rp-edition-sept-24-2014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't know why, but I completely thought of this: | |} ---- *sigh* Well, at least he got permission to go off the deep end and she did play along. | |} ---- ---- Teehee! ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- What was that word? | |} ---- What was the word, though? | |} ---- ---- Scrap with an e. Props for filter of the word, downvotes for not being able to discern. | |} ---- Chai isn't my thing. I've tried it a few times and it doesn't thrill me. I might just have to get back into Irish Breakfast Tea. And you'd totally be proud of all the RP we had going on in-guild last night! Some folks were even like, "Sorry, I'd love to run another Malgrave, but I'm really having fun with my RP right now." :D | |} ---- Everything is proceeding exactly as I have foreseen.... | |} ---- We were planning on running a train over world bosses and events from the beginning zones to the end. Just a cloud of death and plague blowing across Nexus killing everything in sight. That's the plan anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll know as soon as I log in, and I'd like to. It will either be today or tomorrow, hopefully tonight. :D | |} ---- ---- That's a slippery slope right there. :P My *favorite* is when people mis-list items on the AH/CX. Weirdest? Not sure. Don't know if I want to go there. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- :wub: :wub: :wub: :wub: :wub: :wub: At work, so a little busy this morning. Busy tonight on Nexus, too! | |} ---- I actually was working and then I went for more coffee. I'm going to lunch soon too | |} ---- I'm going to focus on the truly important part of your post... So, this looks like paella, which is one of my favorites (easy, too, just time consuming). What's the Jamaican twist? Adding jerk seasoning? Seeing an item worth ~20s (vendor) with no buy orders on the CX, putting up a listing for 1c, and having people actually sell them to me. In all the MMOs I've played, I have never seen so many people throwing their money away. With real loot, though, MMO loot systems are really rather weird when you think about it. Getting a greatsword or in-tact boots out of a pumera's stomach, for example. I've always wondered what it'd be like for an MMO to have no gear drops whatsoever. The only drops being items that would actually be salvaged from the mob being killed. Of course, the end result of that would be that crafting is supremely important, but that type of loot system seems a lot more immersive. | |} ---- Come on, you're becoming a regular here - get a freakin' avatar already :) EDIT: And you - Chestnut. | |} ---- From what I understand, it's rare jerk beef, red peppers, and spanish rice. All I know is that I have had this before, and it tastes amazing. As long as you like jerk seasoning. I just didn't want to hit anyone here with some more gory ethnic dishes. >.> | |} ---- ---- RL has been hammering a lot of people lately. | |} ---- ---- Sounds really good. Makes me wish I had an operable kitchen here at work...and two hours to make it. :P One of my roommates in Germany was from Spain's Mediterranean coast, and I spent a few days with his family as I was backpacking around. His mom made paella, and I made them write down the recipe. It's been a favorite ever since, despite that I don't have easy access to some of the traditional Mediterranean seafood. My office has coffee that smells good, but tastes like you're drinking an oil spill. It's torture. | |} ---- Coffee is the Vitalus serum of the computer world.... I actually don't like coffee, so if I'm tired, I have to resort to methamphetamines cocaine Monster Energy drinks. | |} ---- This would be me...strep throat last week and today I got in my car to go to work....dead battery >.< good thing I have someone that could go out and buy me a new one and install it! And a family BBQ this Saturday.....save me!! *cries a little* | |} ---- Lots of people are sick. Hope you're feeling better! *takes out hazmat suit* *ziiiiiiiiiiip* *gives awkward, but non-contagious hug* At least the food will be good at the BBQ, right? I hope? That's kinda the whole point of a BBQ... Unless you're PA German and BBQ doesn't mean what it does to the whole rest of humanity...blech. What a blight on the term. -_- | |} ---- My first real cup of coffee was in the Army... So starting there, there's pretty much no where but up to go... I used to drink nothing but coke, but as I've gotten on in years and my middle started to expand... I've cut pop out of my diet almost completely. Having a friend the same age as me, and about 60 pounds heavier find out he had type 2 diabetes, a father with that and heart issues, can motivate you to make some changes in your lifestyle. So now 1 maybe 2 cokes per week, and 5-6 days at the gym, but life without caffeine just isn't going to work, so it's coffee for me. | |} ---- My middle rises and falls with the tides. It's large right now, but not because of soda. This year, it's because I've been to a lot of barbeques. And eaten a lot of meat. A LOT of meat... | |} ---- Yeah, sorry, this Saturday is my annual Ren Fest day. Can't help you there. :( | |} ---- Har, har, I went back to bed, but you can see it hereeeee. Everything gets turned into a writing prompt somehow. :) | |} ---- I got the Savage Warpig, but there doesn't seem to be much demand for it. I'd trade for either the Equivar or the Showstopper code, but I'm not even sure if Exiles can use the Warpig (or if Doms can use the Equivar, for that matter). | |} ---- *initiates personal bubble* ((hugs you back)) We are a big family and we all are great cooks, particularly the men!! 15-20 people over for dinner on any given day was the norm for me growing up and we were all expected to pitch in and help...which in turn became a love of cooking for each of us :wub: I was hoping to get some serious Nexus time in this week end but it's looking like Sunday will be my only Wildstar day. | |} ---- Just got back from my morning/lunch meeting. We didn't abandon you! We loves you! Good to know... *takes notes for both of her Mordesh that need low level costumes, because leveling gear is pretty ugly on them right now* I'm working on it. It's on my long list of game-related/guild-related things to do (I do all of Neph's heavy lifting. :P Okay, not really, but I pretend I do). I promise. Maybe I'll actually get it set up tonight, as well as my profile, and possibly actually updating my blog. >.> Can I has paid week off work just to do game-related things, and time with my Granok hubby, plox? I think Monster and Rock Star and Red Bull all taste nasty, too. I wonder if they make Caffeine pills? I'd totally do that. | |} ---- They do make caffeine pills. But, they have side effects you may not like. Especially if you are not used to getting caffeine in your system. Can you imagine the Chua on caffeine pills and what Nexus would be like? | |} ---- ---- ---- There's a level 14 chest piece that I wanted. According to the data sites like Jabbithole, it's theoretically a crafted item that's available somewhere in live, but I can't find any trace of the recipe. -_- Scale this down for your avatar. I can't handle energy drinks. I've only had one or two in my lifetime, and each time, I could feel my heart pounding as if it was going to explode...yeah, they're not for me. There are such things as caffeine pills...I had friends in college that used them when we had studio deadlines, and they're not particularly good for you. I prefer chocolate-covered espresso beans. Similar effect, less caffeine, but much tastier. | |} ---- I noticed that, too, over the last couple of days. Usually I don't have any issue with finding something to read in GD. The housing section is the same way. I think it's a mixture of all the reasons you said. People are losing heart. | |} ---- ---- I will have to do some research on side effects and such. Oh god, a Chua, on caffeine in general? Run for the hills! I'm not very good at forums in general, but I try. So I honestly don't really notice it, probably as much as others. So I sadly don't have enough personal information to create an opinion. But, it sucks that posting is going down, as you say. :( More pills to research! There's a few crafted recipes that are supposed to be in-game that I have yet to see, that are screwing with my tech trees. They're never on the AH, nor are what they craft. I guess I'll have to try the beans. Though, they smell like coffee, so... Iunno. Also re: image - NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE | |} ---- In my case, it's because why come up with solutions when they're not done with the previous batch? I don't even know what the new problems will be or what problems will be solved. Drop 3 and megaservers could fix everything. I doubt it's general apathy, people are just waiting to see what happens. If we got a megaserver announcement... Hell, even if the devs came on and said that due to player demands they would be making attunement account bound, people would be crawling out of the woodwork. It's happened before. At present, though, Carbine probably figures less bitching is good. Even their popular announcements seem to *cupcake* people off somehow (ZOGM bronze attunement is a NEEEERRRRFFFFF unsub!) so why say anything until they know EXACTLY what they're going to do and when. But for me, it's just because I know they'll be fixing a lot with Drop 3 and megaserver implementation. Anything I suggest now is going to be filed away under "for later" so I might as well make it later. For instance, I'm already gearing up to ask for RP phasing again, but why do that now when they obviously won't even think about it until the megaserver merge and after they see where the RP community is at? Now we're all just waiting for new information when it arrives. Until then, most of us are just playing the game. I know I had to stop a lot of my private forum discussions because I don't have time for them and work/game. I used to spend hours on them and visit every new post. But what new threads are we going to put up that Carbine can do anything about until they're done? | |} ---- ---- In WoW I remember guilds raiding on PTR only when it was new content, to help get "ahead of the curve" to be World Firsts, etc. But never current content for testing. | |} ---- I forgot you're not a coffee person. If you don't like coffee, you're probably not going to like them. and lol @ the reaction to the avatar suggestion I agree. Itemization would be much easier if they put predetermined stats on the items that are idealized for the two classes that use each type of gear. So, when you get a medium armor piece, for example, it would be optimized for either a stalker or a medic, either support or assault, for a total of four possibilities for each piece of armor. That level of RNG with drops is reasonable. Meanwhile, crafting is set up well for creating theorycrafted stat combinations. People are only likely to pursue that level of experimentation once they reach level 50, but if they wanted to, there are plenty of low-level crafted recipes that would allow it as well. With crafting, the recipes with randomized stat slots/chips need to be revised with an extra slot that the player could determine - no RNG - including the specials. The player should be able to select everything about a crafted recipe. I would go so far as to say that the crafter should be able to select the rune slots, but we know a similar change is already in the works, and I think it's a reasonable compromise. | |} ---- I don't think we can! Sadness. If I was mainly a Dommie player, I'd swap in a heartbeat. :wub: :wub: :wub: This Aurin is suuuuuupppper sleepy and ready for a nap, who else is in? :P | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Some of your characters get copied. Not sure HOW it works since in my case, it only copied some of them. The Defile's housing stuff is gone though. PTR was rolled back to a similar patch to what we have on live. | |} ---- Didn't we establish I'm not Elmira or Elvira? Betcha'd be happier if I was Elivra. :P Lots done today! Mostly! Found a lovely bench seat for the foot of my bed, not that anyone reaaaally cares, but I do. I've wanted one for ages. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? | |} ---- Kaeeeeeel - come kidnap me from work so I can take a nap, too. *flops* Just 3 more hours. PS: I wish there were more nap/sleep animations in game. Just for some variety. I'll spare you the kitten picture... for now. | |} ---- We don't need to go there again :) Anyway, back to work.... *scampers off into hiding again* | |} ---- Yep. They rolled it back to a version similar to the live version in order to test the weekly patches (which will be biweekly now - once every two weeks) so they are relatively free of bug upon making it to the live servers. That's the gist of it. | |} ---- ---- It'll copy your character as-is. Not sure how the PTR chooses which characters get copied though. | |} ---- Looking at the PTR notes from today, if this is the sort of thing we're going to get bi-weekly - I'm seriously disappointed. Fix the Butcher's Block already Carbine (my current personal crusade). | |} ---- ---- ---- FTFY. Not to be a downer, but I'm more concerned about what I'm seeing (and not seeing) in this game. | |} ---- They'll need to get it done a lot faster than running out of credit with the players in this game. They need it done before Destiny's people start washing out and the game needs to be in competitive shape (at least) when WoD drops so people come back to Wildstar if/when they get bored. Destiny is going to wash people out fairly quickly, but Blizzard has a good reputation for making great expansions. So people will end up in WoD, but they'll eventually leave again when the content dries up. And Wildstar needs to be the most fondly remembered game at that point. Wildstar's not going to manage 100% player retention. The game needs to be in excellent shape for that, and they'll need a big advertising blitz before WoD drops so people play the improved Drop 3 version (and if they're busting ass, Drop 4). They can afford to iron things out before Halloween, Thanksgiving at the latest. By then, they have to be oriented correctly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Go ahead! I've already felt like I have to make the fresh coffee all the time because I'm here at 8 am every day and you kids with your iPhones just wander in whenever you feel like it.... | |} ---- ---- Okay, fine, new coffee thread incoming. I'll post it. :) | |} ---- ---- I tried to this AM (I did good yesterday!), but I've been in and out of meetings for almost two hours now. I promise, if I don't have morning meetings, I'll get it started if it's not up yet. | |} ---- It's all good, I'm typing it up now. EDIT: It's up! | |} ---- ---- ----